Wollow's Gathering Fanfiction
This is Wollow's bad Gathering fanfiction. A Bad A Solemn Lack of Garlic Bread Knockoff Once upon a time, it was a completely normal day. There was only one sun in the sky (this time). "Attention Clanmates!" Cakestar shouted. "Please be quiet while I make this announcement!" "SHHH," everybody said loudly. "Please be quiet!" Cakestar shouted again. "SHHHHHHH," everybody said, even louder. "PLEASE- Oh, whatever. Anyway, a griffin appeared mysteriously in our territory! Nobody knows who put it there and it appears to be lost." Birchy looked innocent. "I am innocent. I did not put any griffins in our territory," Birchy said. "Okay, sounds believable!" Flo said "Good job being a responsible adult!" "Innocence," Birchy repeated. "Okay kids," Cakestar continued. "We're going to send a patrol to send it back home. Only our most responsible members will go on this patrol. Where's Breezey?" "Nobody kidnapped her," a small group of cats appearing as if they had just kidnapped a cat named Summerbreeze. "She isn't in the basement." "Of course! She must be busy. Okay, who else is responsible? Where's Our Lord And Savior, The Great And Sparkly Mary Sue Goddess Laurelcloud, Whose Eyes Sparkle Like A Thousand Shining Stars With All The Colors Of The Rainbow, From The Beautiful Red Of Breezey's Blood On The Basement Floor To The Stunning Orange Of The Setting Sun's Last Light To The Beautiful Yellow Of A Bee To The Green Of A Lush Expanse Of Emerald Rainforest To The Shimmering Blue Of The Aquamarine Ocean Depths To The Lovely Purple Of An Ancient Royal's Cloak?" "On a mission with sparkleFur," someone else called out. "Perhaps she'll appear if we make a sacrifice of alfredo tea?" Cakestar considered it. "We'll need a shining flame to send it to the Mary-Sue Cloud Land. Where can you find a shining flame?" "Good question," Our Lord And Savior, The Great And Sparkly Mary Sue Goddess Laurelcloud, Whose Eyes Sparkle Like A Thousand Shining Stars With All The Colors Of The Rainbow, From The Beautiful Red Of Breezey's Blood On The Basement Floor To The Stunning Orange Of The Setting Sun's Last Light To The Beautiful Yellow Of A Bee To The Green Of A Lush Expanse Of Emerald Rainforest To The Shimmering Blue Of The Aquamarine Ocean Depths To The Lovely Purple Of An Ancient Royal's Cloak said. "I think there's some in the dark and perilous streets of Red Deliciousia, where every single sound, even ones quiet as your own breathing, echoes eerily through the air and you must walk deliberately to avoid being consumed by the ever, crowing darkness." "Well, we'll need to have some responsible cats find it!" Cakestar announced. "Our Lord And Savior, The Great And Sparkly Mary Sue Goddess Laurelcloud, Whose Eyes Sparkle Like A Thousand Shining Stars With All The Colors Of The Rainbow, From The Beautiful Red Of Breezey's Blood On The Basement Floor To The Stunning Orange Of The Setting Sun's Last Light To The Beautiful Yellow Of A Bee To The Green Of A Lush Expanse Of Emerald Rainforest To The Shimmering Blue Of The Aquamarine Ocean Depths To The Lovely Purple Of An Ancient Royal's Cloak is responsible! Send her!" someone else shouted. "Great idea!" everybody shouted in unison. "We worship Our Lord And Savior, The Great And Sparkly Mary Sue Goddess Laurelcloud, Whose Eyes Sparkle Like A Thousand Shining Stars With All The Colors Of The Rainbow, From The Beautiful Red Of Breezey's Blood On The Basement Floor To The Stunning Orange Of The Setting Sun's Last Light To The Beautiful Yellow Of A Bee To The Green Of A Lush Expanse Of Emerald Rainforest To The Shimmering Blue Of The Aquamarine Ocean Depths To The Lovely Purple Of An Ancient Royal's Cloak. She is a wonderful Mary Sue who deserves our loving praise and sacrifice." Our Lord And Savior, The Great And Sparkly Mary Sue Goddess Laurelcloud, Whose Eyes Sparkle Like A Thousand Shining Stars With All The Colors Of The Rainbow, From The Beautiful Red Of Breezey's Blood On The Basement Floor To The Stunning Orange Of The Setting Sun's Last Light To The Beautiful Yellow Of A Bee To The Green Of A Lush Expanse Of Emerald Rainforest To The Shimmering Blue Of The Aquamarine Ocean Depths To The Lovely Purple Of An Ancient Royal's Cloak, also known as OLAS,TGASMSGL,WESLATSSWATCOTR,FTBROBBOTBFTTSOOTSSLLTTBYOABTTGOALEOERTTSBOTAODTTLPOAARC rategully accepted this praise. "I shall go and free the vegetables from their dark and terrible prison! The terrifying, graveyardeqsue streets of Red Deliciousa shall be free from the harsh iron fist of the oppressive Apple Factory and they will turn into a paradise of rainbows and Mary-Sues!" Everybody cheered for OLAS,TGASMSGL,WESLATSSWATCOTR,FTBROBBOTBFTTSOOTSSLLTTBYOABTTGOALEOERTTSBOTAODTTLPOAARC's lovely battle cry. "I will need support for my Mary-Sueish endeavors! Flo, Wollow, Bramb, join me on this noble crusade!" OLAS,TGASMSGL,WESLATSSWATCOTR,FTBROBBOTBFTTSOOTSSLLTTBYOABTTGOALEOERTTSBOTAODTTLPOAARC used her magical Mary Sue rainbow to transport everyone to the darkened, smoggy streets of Red Deliciousa. The buildings loomed above the team like towering trees in a cold, lifeless pine forest. All the citizens of Vegetablia walked defeatedly, with posture as poor as their wallets. The Shining Flame was nowhere to be found among this sea of dull, intimidating buildings designed to make the servants of the Apple Factory feel defeated and helpless. "Okay! Let's split up and search!" said the shining Mary Sue perfectly, the only beacon of hope in this world of horrible atrocities. Her incredible, shimmering angel wings spread and she began to sail carefully through the foggy air, searching and scanning desperately for the only other source of light in this land of broken lampposts and intimidating architecture - the magical flame that could summon her. Bramblefire, the only tom among the brave and strong adventures, stepped hurriedly through the streets on foot, trying to blend in with the defeated slaves of the Apple Factory and the guards that prowled the streets day and night. He stopped suddenly for a moment in shock. He uttered only one phrase out into the thick, smoggy air, repeating it over and over until it echoed through the ears of every nearby citizen - "where's crowfeather" The darkened streets housed three other terrified travellers - one of which was Flowerstream. The young, silvery she-cat stepped through the streets, searching around every corner for the magical Mary-Sue shimmering flame. It was a dark night, a terrifying night - one that struck strong fear into her weak heart. What was about to happen next would be even more emotionally impacting, though. "ur bad" said Wollow (truthfully). Flowerstream burst suddenly into tears, overwhelmed with a flood of emotion. "I'm not bad!" she shrieked, desperately trying to convince herself of this lie. "I am a good boy and so on!" Wollow left Flowerstream crying in the corner and continued to search for her sole objective - the sparkling Mary-Sue flame that brought them to this h-e-double-hockey-sticks in the first place. It was a noble goal, but a difficult one to achieve. The Mary Sue flame had been trapped in a prison of concrete and smoke for thousands of years, unable to shine in the cold, dark alleys of Red Deliciousa. It would be incredibly difficult to find. "found it" said OLAS,TGASMSGL,WESLATSSWATCOTR,FTBROBBOTBFTTSOOTSSLLTTBYOABTTGOALEOERTTSBOTAODTTLPOAARC, which I'm not going to paste again. The shining flame began to purify the once-darkened lands of Red Deliciousia, making the vile and disgusting Spinach Guards fall to their knees and lifting up the innocent and pure Apples. "hooray" said everybody. "Thank You, Laurelcloud! You Are Our Stunning And Glorious Savior. We Bow Down To And Worship You. We Appreciate Your Service To Our Lowly Community! Hail Laurelcloud, Savior Of Red Deliciousa! Hail Our Mary Sue Queen!" "thx" said Lau, and the adventuring party went back to BlogClan, having found their objective. They travelled over a magical Mary-Sue rainbow into BlogClan's lands. "Now we can summon Laurelcloud!" Cakestar cried, her eyes sparkling with joy and awe as she gazed upon the Magical Mary Sue flame. "Jayie, fetch the alfredo tea." The magical flame was placed in the center of the camp, where it quite surprisingly did not burn the entire camp down. Probably because it was fake. "Sacrifice the Alfredo Tea!" chanted everyone. "Laurelcloud, O Great Mary Sue, We Summon You!" The alfredo tea was thrown into the fire. It glowed rainbow for a brief moment, then Laurelcloud jumped into it. "o look you summoned me!!!!!" she said. "Great job BlogClan! Now we have someone responsible to lead the Griffin home!" Cakestar said. "Laurelcloud, please take Bramble, Flo, and Wollow to get rid of that Griffin." "wheres crowfeather" Bramble said again. "Crowfeather is over there, by the Griffin. Now come along," Flo replied, still crying because Wollow said those terrible things to her back in Red Deliciousa. "Let us go on, brave warriors!" Laurelcloud cried. "We shall rescue the lost Griffin and win the Gathering!" "ok" flo said "ok" wollow said "ok" bramb said "ok" lau said "What" someone said "yOu BrOkE tHe ChAiN!!!!!1!!!!" Lau cried out and began cry. "SoMeOnE bRiNg mE mY SaLtY wAtErMeLon!!!!!!!1!!1!" In that instant, the Lowly Laurelcloud was demoted from her place as Mary Sue Queen and immediately grounded by the Wollow Daycare. Everybody cried. "I apologize, O Great sparkleFur! I repent! I will burn all salty watermelon!" Laurelcloud cried out, immediately regaining her Mary Sue status. Everybody but Flo stopped crying. The adventuring team continued adventuring incompetently. "Let's go find the Griffin!" Wollow shouted, and started walking in the wrong direction. "Let's go find the Griffin!" Flo shouted, still crying, and started melting into the floor. "Let's go find the crowfeather" Bramb shouted, beginning to cry. "Let's go find the Griffin!" Lau shouted, sparkling and shimmering like the turquoise ocean waves on a sunny day. "Let's go find the Breezey!" Breezey shouted from the basement, slightly muffled by duct tape. "Please!" "Let's go find the Breezey!" everybody shouted in unison. "We need a shovel," Flo cried. "Not to worry! I have one here in my Magical Mary Sue Dimension!" Lau said, pulling a small plastic shovel out of the Magical Mary Sue Dimension. Wollow grabbed it and started furiously stabbing the ground. "It's not working!" Flo and Bramb's tears began to erode a large canyon in the ground, which they eventually fell into. "Breezey!" everybody shouted and began to hack at the duct tape. "Ow" said Breezey "We freed her!" shouted Lau. "Good job, team!" The team did a bad job. "Let's go find the Griffin!" Breezey shouted, and immediately began walking in the right direction. "Wow! How talented!" Flo cried. "Let's follow her!" Everybody followed Breezey, who talentedly lead the adventuring team to the Griffin. "Hi Griffin! Follow us!" Lau shouted and began walking in the wrong direction again. The Griffin did not follow them. "I've never felt so betrayed in my life," Lau said with tears in her eyes. "Hey! Follow me!" Wollow shouted and immediately fell over and cried. "Our mission was a failllurreee," Breezey said, also crying. "WHERE'S CROWFEATHER" Bramb screeched, crying even more than before. Eventually, the Griffin found its own way home. Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:One-Shot